This invention relates to the generation of electrical power from the motion of sea water resulting from wave action.
Prior efforts to harness the power of sea water motion have usually involved complex schemes relying mostly on tidal action or on some complex utilization scheme of the wave motion at a given tide level. In remote coastal areas where power need be generated only on a relatively small scale, the previously proposed schemes are impractical due to their cost. A need therefore exists for a simple, reliable device which would be capable of economically providing electricity from the wave action of sea water for both large and small applications.